Gaslight
by 0toybox0
Summary: Many, many seasons after Firestar and his friends, completely new cats populate the lakeside. The legends of The Great Battle have been passed down, and the adoration for StarClan is at its peak. However, what will happen when one cat uses it to destroy the very thing he's supposed to protect?


_Good morning, afternoon, or night! This is a Warriors fanfiction, based on the books by Erin Hunter. However, this set of books is more like the Vision of Shadows series than the original. I want to put up a warning right here and right now._

 ** _ **WARNING: Content may not be suitable for all audiences. Trigger warnings include murder, rape, suicide, and emotional abuse. If books had ratings, think of this as PG-13.**_**

 _Thanks, be careful, and enjoy!_

 ** **RiverClan****

 _Leader:_ Clovestar - fluffy cream she-cat

 _Deputy:_ Frostfoot - white and gray speckled tom

 _Medicine Cat(s):_ Breezewing - lean, deaf black and white tom

Beetlepaw - tiny, fluffy speckled she-cat

 _Warriors:_

Ottermud - brown tabby tom

Rubbleshell - brown and white fluffy she-cat

Volecloud - small gray tom

Moonberry - light gray she-cat

 _Apprentice, Quailpaw_

Burrjaw - dark ginger tom with large teeth

 _Apprentice, Specklepaw_

Creekfeather - white she-cat

Firewind - dark ginger and white she-cat

Mossheart - gray and black tom

 _Apprentice, Bubblepaw_

Stormhawk - brown and gray tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Spikepaw_

Loudpool - small gray-blue she-cat

Fogbird - gray-blue patched tom

Wildsnow - gray and white she-cat with patched fur

 _Apprentice, Snakepaw_

Runningstream - long-legged white tom

 _Apprentice, Stormpaw_

Ivytail - white she-cat with a black tail

Fuzzywing - very fluffy black tom

 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Talonberry - cream she-cat with black paws

 _Apprentice, Sheeppaw_

 _Queen(s):_

Olivetooth - beautiful black she-cat

 _Kit(s): Weaselkit, Mintkit, Birdkit_

 _Elder(s):_

Jayice - white, blind she-cat

 ** **ShadowClan****

 _Leader_ : Spottedstar - golden spotted she-cat

 _Deputy_ : Russetheart - long-haired dark ginger tom

 _Medicine Cat(s)_ : Swiftcreek - silver tabby tom

Yellowshine - golden fluffy she-cat

 _Warriors_ :

Darkfoot - dark brown and black muscular tom

 _Apprentice, Wasppaw_

Thrushtail - light gray she-cat with green eyes

Soulgaze - white patchy she-cat with blue/yellow heterochromia

Owlfrost - fluffy speckled tom

Larkfang - golden tabby tom

Pigeontuft - small cream tom with large ears and tufty fur

Hollowface - large white and brown tom

Patchnose - lithe calico she-cat

Grayfeather - fluffy gray tom

Bouldertooth - brown and cream tom

 _Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Flamecloud - ginger tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Bouncepaw_

Hawkpath - hairless spotted she-cat

Brindleflower - brown speckled she-cat

Badgerblaze - fat silver tabby tom

Clovertwitch - small brown tabby she-cat

Tangleleg - black tom with yellow eyes

 _Queens_ :

Nettleclaw - spiky-furred gray she-cat

 _Kits - Magpiekit, Swirlkit_

Marshleap - brown and black she-cat

 _Kits - Buzzardkit, Fadingkit, Ravenkit_

 _Elders_ :

Brookriddle - white she-cat with very small ears

Fogstorm - brown tabby tom blinded in battle

Sandtuft - light ginger she-cat with only half a tail

 ** **WindClan****

 _Leader_ : Dripstar - fluffy cream tom

 _Deputy_ : Frogfire - brown and black tom

 _Medicine Cat(s)_ : Grizzledleaf - black and white tom

Juniperpaw - brown tabby she-cat

 _Warriors_ :

Haredapple - brown and white she-cat

Larkblink - skinny siamese tom

Kestrelgaze - gray tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Tawnypaw_

Mudthroat - ginger she-cat with a white throat and missing tail

 _Apprentice, Batpaw_

Owlholly - cream she-cat with green eyes

Mouseheart - brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Finchpaw_

Mottlelight - fluffy calico tom

 _Queens_ :

Mothgorge - white she-cat

 _Kit(s): Wispkit, Gorsekit, Patchkit_

Cherrysplash - ginger and white she-cat

 _Kit(s): Lilykit_

 _Elders_ :

Dockfly - cream tabby tom

Leafleg - brown and white she-cat

 ** **ThunderClan****

 _Leader_ : Elmstar - skinny brown and white patched tom

 _Deputy_ : Hazeleye - sleek gray and white she-cat

 _Medicine Cat(s)_ : Poppyfoot - albino tom with one birthmark on chest

Doepaw - soft brown she-cat

 _Warriors_ :

Ducknose - brown and white spotted tom

Breezecall - black tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Copperpaw_

Eaglejaw - brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Smudgepaw_

Redbelly - vibrant ginger tom

Briarfrost - cream she-cat with green eyes

Barkear - fluffy brown and cream tom

Bonnyfeather - very fluffy white she-cat

 _Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Ashenflight - white she-cat with brown spot above eye

Antfall - gray tabby tom

Fireheather - ginger tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Branchpaw_

 _Queens:_

Amberfoot - calico she-cat

 _Kit(s): Crowkit, Beekit_

Lavenderleap - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Kit(s): Dillkit_

Blossomlily - white she-cat with blue eyes and brown tail

 _Kit(s): Applekit, Lightkit_

 _Elders_ :

Cobradusk - brown tabby tom

Bitterice - patchy cream tom


End file.
